


First Time

by anr



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-05
Updated: 2002-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anr/pseuds/anr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a first time for... everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS: The Other Guys (6x08)

She's never known someone to smile so much. It just isn't natural.

"What are you doing?"

The pen scribbling furiously across the pocket-sized notebook scratches to a sudden stop as he looks up, eyes blinking as if surprised to see her there. Which he can't be, in her opinion, since they've been stuck in this damn elevator for close to an hour now. It's not like there's this great plethora of people here who're gonna ask him that.

Still, she notes, even surprised he's smiling. Which can't be natural.

"Writing," he answers simply, and she rolls her eyes.

"Obviously."

A beat of silence. Then: "oh!" His gaze darts briefly to the notebook and then back to hers, surprise dissipating and smile increasing. If possible. "I'm adding to my list."

She stretches restlessly, legs uncurling to span the width of the elevator. They're on opposite sides and with one leg already extended, the other bent at the knee and supporting his notebook, their right legs now brush slightly. She considers moving a couple of inches to the side, since it's not like there's a shortage of space here with just the two of them, but she can't be bothered. Let their fatigues mate, she thinks; there's enough over-the-top restraint between her and one of her team-mates already. 

"List?" she repeats and he keeps on smiling, nodding. "A list of what?"

"Things I want to do..." he explains, elaborating without prompting, "here on Earth, I mean."

She nods slightly. "Ok." And with that established, she goes back to studying the wall. Which is gray. With a gray stripe. And now she's watching him. For no reason other than the fact that she's bored, and she's stuck in an elevator, and they're going to be late returning to P5X344--if they miss Khonsu's ambush, the Colonel will NOT be happy--and she's hungry, and she's already thought about every simulation, every reactor, every piece of work waiting for her in her lab...

His eyes are brown, she observes. "I'm hungry," she says.

The pen, which had started moving again, stops. "Me too," he agrees.

She remembers that Daniel used to keep candy bars on his person, like, twenty-four-seven and her eyes narrow. At least she's stuck in an elevator--one hour, three minutes; come ON, Siler--with a food freak. "You got food?"

The pen and notebook are carefully laid on the floor, fingers now patting along his chest and thighs. She watches avidly, awaiting that 'aha!' moment when he'll reach into a pocket and pull out...

"Nope, sorry."

Her jaw drops, just a little. "No?"

He shakes his head, smiling--still smiling!--apologetically. "I left my kit in the 'gate room."

Which is what she did but--hey! This is JONAS. Food freak! "But you always have food... you're hungry, like, constantly."

Now his smile is more amused then apologetic. "Sorry, Sam," he repeats.

She sighs--the Colonel better save her a sandwich--and looks around the elevator. It's a pretty short exercise. Jonas picks up his notebook again. "So," she says, "a list of things to do, huh?"

He nods.

"How long you been keeping it?" She shifts again, bringing her left leg up in a mimic of his own pose. Their right legs are still getting to know each other.

He shrugs. "Since I got here, I guess. It kinda started as a list of 'first times', but then I decided that instead of just writing down what HAD happened, I'd keep a note of what I WANTED to have happen as well."

For some reason a small snippet of that explanation starts reverberating in her skull, a bizarre kind of echo. "First times?" she verbalises, voice a little choked, and her gaze flicks very, very quickly south before ascending again just as sharply. Too many years with O'Neill as her CO, she curses; it's obviously warped her brain.

He nods, smiling, oblivious to the O'Neill-sponsored innuendo that is currently racing through her thoughts. "Yep."

Gray walls. Gray stripe. Hungry. Brown eyes. Boredom and hunger, she decides, is bad combination. Which is probably why she's a workaholic. "What kind of firsts?"

She's expecting him to start reciting 'first time in a Goa'uld mother ship', 'first time in a Goa'uld death glider', and the like. What she's not expecting is for him to divorce their legs and crawl across the elevator so that he's now sitting beside her. Shoulders, hips and legs--her right side, his left--begin what could be a beautiful friendship.

He leans in a little, handing her the notebook, and she trails her gaze across it curiously. 'First time to Oregon', 'first time to Teal'c's park'...

"Teal'c's park?" she reads aloud.

Jonas shrugs, the movement felt more than seen. "There was no sign declaring its given name when Teal'c and I visited so I simply..."

She interrupts, nodding, "right," and keeps reading.

'First time in a death glider'--ah, she thinks, it IS there. 'First time eating Mexican food...' The rest of the page--and the next couple--detail a variety of things from some of their missions, and from some of Jonas' forays into the wide world of Earth.

When she gets to, what is obviously, the end of the 'accomplished firsts' she quirks an eyebrow. "What? No 'first time stuck in an elevator'?" Looking up finds him smiling at her--of course--and, yep, his eyes are DEFINITELY brown.

"We did have elevators on Kelowna, you know," he says.

She can't help but smile back. "Ah, but they were KELOWNAN elevators... not EARTH elevators... I thought this list was all about the current terra firma?"

His grin widens. Which is so not natural. But... unnatural COULD be, she spontaneously decides... cute. Sometimes. Maybe. She looks away and focuses on the notebook again, flipping to the next page. It's similar to the previous pages but, unlike the definite sentences--'first time driving a car'--of the first, this list seems to be a random itinerary.

"Wormhole theory, basketball, candy-canes..." she pauses in her recitation to send her eyebrows skyward, "jello wrestling?!"

He shrugs. "Teal'c suggested it. Apparently Colonel O'Neill took him and Daniel once."

She chokes. Helplessly. And then struggles to reclaim control over her eyebrows before they hit the ceiling.

Gray walls. Gray stripe. Brown eyes. She considers picking up the phone again and harassing Siler into fixing the elevator faster. Keeps reading instead.

Lock-picking, Italian food, water-slides, baseball... the list spans almost as many pages as the 'accomplished' list does--which, considering the now truncated sentencing, is impressive--and she skims the rest quickly. Thankfully, her eyebrows only try to betray her twice more. She masters control and closes the notebook, handing it back to him.

"So..." he poses thoughtfully, when she doesn't immediately say anything, "am I strange NOW?"

She chuckles, just a little. "No more then before," she assures him honestly, smiling.

He grins back--obviously--and nods to the notebook in his hands. "Any chance you can help me with some of these firsts then?"

Once more, her brain takes an impromptu ground-floor-express and she drags it back to a more appropriate level. Deciding not to recall some of the things on his list--like JELLO wrestling--she thinks about the... firsts... she's already promised to show and teach him. "Some of them," she agrees.

"I'd like that," he thanks her, and she nods, thinking now of wormholes and motorcycles and...

He's kissing her. And she's kissing him back. And it's... nice.

When they pull apart--on whose volition, she's not quite sure--he's smiling and she's blinking. "What was that for?" she whispers.

"First kiss..." he whispers back, eyes bright with amusement, "from an 'Earth girl'."

She thinks of his list, remembers skimming that particular 'wish', and decides to smile back. "Why are we whispering?" she asks, still speaking softly.

He shrugs, grinning, "I don't know."

Good an answer as any; she kisses him. It's still nice.

A loud screeching noise fills the elevator then, a slight bump, the whirring of electricity. They separate and clamber to their feet just as the doors ding open and Siler sticks his head inside.

"Alright in here?"

She can't help it--she's frowning. "Just fine, Sergeant. What took so long?"

Siler recites a quick laundry list of wiring complaints and she nods in the right places, proceeding Jonas--who's STILL smiling--from the elevator. In the hallway, she waits for the Sergeant to finish and then tries to curb her frown enough to thank him properly.

"Quite welcome, Major," he nods down the hall, "General Hammond's waiting for you both in the control room."

Turning she starts to walk away only to freeze as she hears Siler comment: "you're looking awfully happy for someone who's just spent over an hour in a small box."

Risking a glance over her shoulder, she finds Jonas smiling at Siler. As if sensing her look, her team-mate flicks a quick glance in her direction, meets her eyes, and lets his grin widen.

"First..." he starts, then pauses; her breath locks in her chest, "time stuck in an elevator."

The ending is so smooth that she can't resist glaring with--amused?--relief. He smiles back. Helplessly, a smile of her own appears.

Natural be damned, she thinks suddenly. She LOVES jello...

  


* * *

  


Sam: How come you're not smiling?  
Jonas: Should I be?   
Sam: Well, it is your first time being captured by a Goa'uld...   
Jonas: Funny.   
_Stargate: SG1, Season 6, The Other Guys_

  


* * *

The End

**Author's Note:**

> ORIGINAL URL: <http://anr.livejournal.com/421126.html>


End file.
